


Sharp Dressed Man

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Series: Lone Digger [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned group sex, Oral Sex, Scratching, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: Felix appreciates a well dressed man in a fine suit.Written for RvB Fluff Week so it's as fluffy as these two get.





	Sharp Dressed Man

\---

His appointment started at 11 that morning. Shaking his umbrella out, Locus hung it up on the coat rack by the door. He had waited weeks to see Lucio, promising the first big paycheck ofthe year to filling out his wardrobe further. Felix followed behind him, shaking out his own umbrella and sat to lounge on a chair against the wall of the fitting room. 

“It’s been too long since I’ve seen you, Sam.” 

Locus nodded as a courtesy and he spied Felix raising his eyebrow at the mention of his name. 

“It has. A few months. Were you able to get the fabrics I asked for?” He slipped off his suit jacket, handing it to Amara as soon as she appeared in the doorway. Locus had brought Felix along considering he spent nearly a week talking about her the last time he had come. It had shut him up enough to watch her in the slim pencil skirt, frilled blouse with the ruffles accenting her cleavage, and finished off with the red soled black heels by Louboutin. When Felix’s eyes followed her across the room, despite Locus’ repetition that a woman like that was out of his league, Locus shook his head. 

“They came in the other day. The slate gray just like you asked and we had the black standard in the grade of wool you requested. Should we get started?”

Locus nodded, locking his eyes with Felix’s as he stepped up to the podium. 

“Arms up.”

Locus lifted his arms as Lucio requested, narrowing his eyes at the stifled laugh Felix held back. When Felix had stated he didn’t know what Locus spent his money on, Siris had shrugged. Locus had given Felix the invitation to join him, pointing out that his therapy included tuning out the world while Lucio preened over him in order to get him the best fitting feel in a jacket. Felix had laughed in response, all too familiar with the cost of the suits that came out of that tailor. Locus had raised an eyebrow further, beckoning Felix into his bedroom, showing him just how good a well tailored suit would feel. 

Whether it was the first time, or any of the hundred times after, each time Locus crossed his way into the store front brought him back. The crisp smell of importance and the allure came in the fabric. How it hugged his shoulders and accented even the slightest curve of muscled thighs and arms. The sheen of the silk shirt dyed in the darkest of purple that appeared black except in the brightest of light. Locus frowned at the wrinkles the suit had gathered following presenting it to Felix, but the appreciation in his eyes after was enough to make it  _ almost _ worth it.

Now Felix watched the process, his eyes following Lucio’s hands all over Locus’ shoulders as he measured him for another suit well worth the ten thousand dollar price tag. Locus could feel those careful fingers over his biceps, down his back, across his shoulders. They ghosted over the scratches raised on his skin, looking away from Lucio as he measured his neck. The bite mark wasn’t concealed at all this time. Lucio’s eyes drifted over to Felix and the way he was watching each meticulous touch. Locus gave a slight nod, just enough to register. 

“At least you have better taste in suits.” The whisper into his ear was quickly followed by a comment about how wide his shoulders were in comparison to other men he had measured. Locus snorted as Felix was too busy watching Amara walk across the back of the storefront, organizing a stack of shirts, to even notice the older Italian man dragging him. Locus stepped down, waiting for Lucio to write down the final measurements. 

“You seem to have stayed the same since last time. I can have this one ready by the end of the week. I’ll need you to come in and try it on to ensure everything is just right before I have you take it home.” Locus nodded in response, grabbing his umbrella once he paid his bill for the upcoming suit. Megan had told Siris she had an upcoming charity dinner, inviting Locus and Felix along. She had made a quip about two handsome men like themselves going stag and offered a few of her friends as dates before Siris waved her off right before Felix could say something, laughing immediately after and pressing a smooch to each of their cheeks.. Locus confirmed the suit would be ready before the fate of the dinner, checking with the event calendar on his communicator.

The rain had stopped since they had gone inside, leaving the fresh scent and the rising vapor trails coming from the pavement as the sun warmed the rain away. Locus avoided the puddle on the way out to the car, shaking the water off his shoes as he got into the SUV and raised an eyebrow when Felix slid into the driver seat. 

“So Sam, does he always touch you like that or is that just when I’m around?”

“Shut up,  _ Isaac.” _

“Ooo, someone is feisty. Is it because you’re all worked up after that? I’ll be real, a guy like that was probably a fox back in his day and that sales girl he had? Fuck, man.” Felix adjusted the crotch of his pants, locking his eyes with Locus for the sake of making him more uncomfortable. Sam slid his hand behind Isaac’s head, tangling his fingers in his hair and tugged once he had a good grip on it. Isaac yelped, hissing harshly at how aggressive the gesture had been in response to the teasing. Sam leaned in from the passenger seat, dragging his tongue over the slight saltiness of Isaac’s cheek. 

“Drive us home. Now.”

The several minutes it took to make it home did nothing to cut the sensual tension, further aided by Isaac’s hand on his thigh with its steady movements closer toward his cock. Stumbling out of the car once they got to the parking lot proved harder than anticipated, almost tripping over one another. Sam pressed Isaac hard up against the wall outside their condo, biting at his lips and sucking the soft skin around his neck, making Sam think that Isaac would die if he stopped anytime soon. Hands fumbled and pulled at the jacket, making their way under silk shirts and over now bared skin. Isaac’s breath faltered slightly under his attentions, causing an advance with his hands.

“Inside, now, please.” Isaac’s gentle pant between each of the words gave Sam pause, not wanting to listen to the simple requests not to make a spectacle for the neighbors. Sam unbuttoned the top three buttons of Isaac’s shirt, dragging well manicured nails down his collarbone. 

“Why?” A set of teeth bit down onto Isaac’s collarbone, leaving a new set of teeth marks to match the ones Sam had left the night before. They didn’t show up as well as the brilliant purple hickey on Isaac’s neck, left there by one Mason Wu, matching the one on the other side from Megan. Sam had watched the two of them break Isaac down to a quivering mass between them, enjoying nothing more than Isaac being unraveled as he stroked himself. Sam had promised Megan that next time he would indulge her, especially after the hungry way she watched Mason fuck Isaac. Three orgasms later, Isaac was clinging to Mason’s arms, waiting for him to finish. Sam grew hard at the thought, remembering how soft her thighs were against his and the scent of her hair as he had kissed her neck. Thinking about that was enough to ignore Isaac’s pleas, picking up his legs to wrap around his waist and carry him inside, the moments between the car and up the steps quickly forgotten.

Sam barely had time to shut the door before Isaac struggled out of his grasp, pushing him back against the entrance of their condo. A flurry of fingers tugging at clothing, met with protests to be careful with it. Sam shut up the moment Isaac’s mouth was on his again, fingers quickly going to work on his belt, the zipper of his pants, the stark cold of the apartment left alone for a few hours before a hot mouth enveloped his already hard shaft and swallowed him down. Sam didn’t have time to think about the button that hit the floor or how annoyed he would be at having to reattach it as that skilled tongue pressed itself to the underside of his cock, Isaac’s left hand stroking him as he sucked on the head. Sam’s hand returned to Isaac’s hair, the gesture much more calm to the previous grip he held over it. Sam spied the button on the floor before closing his eyes as the back of Isaac’s throat swallowed over the end of his cock and made his knees wobble for just a moment, prompting Isaac to push them back to keep him steady. The shallow thrusts he made into his mouth stopped then, letting Isaac set the pace. 

“I-I take it you-u liked the ta-ailor?” Sam was barely able to stammer the words out, tripping over them as Isaac moved his mouth against sensitive skin. He pulled away from Sam’s cock with a small pop, licking his lips and stroking him. Isaac nodded slightly, revealing more of the tender skin around the base of Sam’s cock, kissing and licking it in an attempt to make him squirm. It worked. Sam pulled sharply on Isaac’s hair, receiving a yelp in reply. 

“Hey! Asshole. If you want my opinion, yes. Though it wasn’t his hands on you.”

“I figured you were too busy looking at Amara.” The low groan in Sam’s throat and the swear, hissed between his teeth urged Isaac on to continue. Sam swallowed in an attempt to keep the tightness in his belly down, not needing to end things so quickly. Sam tapped his shoulder, motioning for Isaac to get up, nodding toward the staircase and, beyond it, the bedroom. 

Isaac had other plans as he pushed Sam toward the couch, unbuttoning the three buttons of the dark gray vest, black in almost every lighting. 

“We’re not going up there, when I can have you right here.” Isaac stripped in front of him, nodding down to his neglected cock. Isaac would have found it cute that he forgot so quickly, but the look on Sam’s face brought him back as he dropped the suit jacket onto the plush armchair. 

“You look like,” Isaac started, one button slipped out of the button hole, showing off more of the near tropical orange of the dress shirt. “You could use,” Isaac continued, another button slipped free and Isaac quirked a smile at the slip of tongue wetting Sam’s lips. “Some release.”

Sam nodded at him, lazily stroking his cock as Isaac’s hands worked their way to remove the vest, followed by the silk dress shirt, shimmering in the low light of their condo. 

“I know I do,” Isaac added to the tease,  grasping for the sliding clasp on his belt, haphazardly tossing the leather behind him. “I know what you’re thinking, but later.” Sam cast a glance at the belt as if to pout momentarily, calling his attention back to Isaac pushing the pants down over his thighs. His boxers went with it, cock jutting out in front of him. Sam’s eyes followed his hips, looking up at the thinly muscled but still scrawny frame settling onto his lap. Isaac had pulled Sam’s hands away at the last moment, bringing them up to hold him steady by gripping his hips, resting over the bruises from the night before. Isaac felt Sam’s cock hit his ass once he settled in his lap, making him snort. Sam’s head fell back against the plush microsuede of the couch, contrasting with the hair spilling out of his ponytail and making his brown hair stand out against the lighter blue. 

“Thought you might like that.” Isaac reached back to stroke Sam’s cock behind him, resting on the curve of his ass. 

“I liked it better when you had your mouth full.” The hitch in Sam’s breath as his hand moved faster pleased him, pausing for a moment to look in the side table drawer for the lube he left there the last time Mason and Megan were over. Isaac closed his eyes when Sam’s hand closed around his cock, lazily stroking him in an attempt to distract him. Isaac bucked softly into the hand, abandoning his search for a moment to rock against the pressure. 

“Fuck it.” Isaac spit on his hand, reaching back again to slick up the shaft behind him, mixing with the pre-cum that had started to leak in the meantime after Sam started stroking him and watching his face for reactions. “You’re lucky I’m such a slut for you.”

Isaac sank back against Sam’s shaft, a subtle hiss of air escaping from between his teeth the more he was filled. Following the previous night, he was surprised he was down to fuck again so quickly. His hand rubbed against the soft fabric covering Sam’s chest, lifting his hips and crushing his lips against Sam’s. He nibbled at his lips, sucking them between his teeth and pulling, grinding his hips against against Sam’s back arching to help the both of them. 

“I’m lucky for a lot of reasons.” Sam’s words came less steadily than usual, lacking the composure he usually constructed when Isaac released his lips. Isaac smirked, tugging at either side of the fabric on Sam’s shirt, hearing a few buttons hit the glass of the coffee table behind him. “Hey!” The groan following the outburst stroked Isaac’s ego further, distracting Sam further with his nails leaving bright red marks down his chest. 

“To match the ones on your back from last night.” Isaac squeezed his eyes shut for a second when that tightness in his belly constricted further, the action not lost on Sam, who brought his hands to Isaac’s hips to hit that spot inside him again. 

“Hm? Are you having trouble paying attention now?” Sam’s voice resembled a purr as Isaac fluttered his eyes back into paying attention, rolling his hips away from the rhythm Sam had set. He squeezed himself around Sam’s shaft, face determined, defiant, leaning in to bite the neck in front of him and leave more marks to the ones already present. 

“I don’t know? Are you?” Isaac set the pace from then on, paying more attention to Sam’s wants. The breathy urges to go faster, harder, again and again prompted Isaac into further action, letting his hips rise and fall at a faster pace, panting in Sam’s ear that he was his. 

Isaac could feel Sam stiffen under him, releasing himself and soon going slack aside from his shaft. Isaac focused his attention on himself now, burying his face into Sam’s neck as he brought the cock under him into the bundle of nerves that made him see stars over and over, releasing himself all over the deep purple silk that still covered most of Sam’s stomach. 

Isaac paused for a moment, realizing what he just did, panting over Sam’s head with either of his hands holding the back of the couch for support. Sam didn’t move to pull Isaac off of him as he brought himself back down. 

“You finished quick.” Sam panted out, planting a ghost of a kiss against the exposed skin of Isaac’s throat. 

“What can I say? A well dressed man gets me off.” Isaac all but slumped, quietly protesting when he was lifted and deposited on the couch next to Sam. His fatigue vanished, scrambling to get off the couch. “And now the couch is stained.” 

Locus snorted, frowning at the mess on his silk shirt, turning the purple even blacker than it already was. 

“That’s not the only thing.” Locus unbuttoned the shirt the rest of the way, tossing it aside. He unceremoniously kicked off his shoes onto the shag rug that had seen more ass than the couch, leaving the pants next to them before padding his way upstairs. Felix looked up at him leaning over the balcony of the second story portion of the loft, remembering being bent over the same railing a few months before and being fucked with the fear he could be dropped at any moment. 

“You can take them to the cleaners tomorrow.” Locus’ voice faded out of range after a few more steps, the shower sprinkling its way to life. 

Locus returned a few moments later, giving Felix a look that asked why he hadn’t followed yet. 

“Well, are you coming?” 

“The couch…” Felix gestured over to the stain.

“Dump some seltzer water on it and get up here. I’m not done with you.” Locus winked, and taken aback, Felix grabbed the seltzer water, tossed some on the couch, mopped it up sloppily with the cum-stained shirt and made his way up stairs. 

“So what universe have I slipped in if you’re being this nice?”

“Just shut up.” 

The door stayed open, and soft gasps escaped the steam, as Felix’s hand planted themselves on either side of the tiled shower. 


End file.
